A hard disc drive typically comprises one or more discs connected to a spindle ("rotor") driven by a motor ("spindle motor"). The spindle motor is for providing angular velocity to the discs ("disc pack") attached to the rotor. Read/write heads are positioned relative to the discs ("platters") for storing and/or retrieving information.
To mitigate problems due to contamination, the hard disc drive is sealed in a housing. This "sealed" volume of the hard disc drive, referred to as a drive volume, is bounded on one side by a drive base.
Electrical components disposed on a printed circuit board (PCB) known as a driver board are coupled to the spindle motor by way of electrical connections. The driver board is typically located external to the drive volume, so that the electrical connections must lead into and out of the drive volume.
In rotating shaft spindle motors, a rotor shaft rotates with a rotor hub or cup. In the past, this configuration presented many problems for the manufacture of hard disc drives. To alleviate some of the problems associated with rotating shaft motors, it would be desirable to provide:
1. A spindle motor assembly process which relieves tight tolerances associated with end turns of the motor. PA1 2. A spindle motor assembly process where electrical interface connections do not interfere with motor operation. PA1 3. A spindle motor-to-base assembly process with less specific or non-specific orientation of the spindle motor to the base. PA1 4. A spindle motor assembly process which requires less manual labor. PA1 5. A spindle motor assembly process which reduces costs associated with the printed circuit cable (PCC), including part purchase, assembly, damage and rework costs. PA1 2. Potting of a PCB into a stator inner diameter. In this approach, an elastomeric connector is electrically connected to the PCB. The connector, mounted through the base, is in contact with driver board pads. This approach is hereinafter referred to as "approach two." PA1 3. Assembling a motor in a base. In this approach, a PCB is mounted to the base. An elastomeric connector is mounted through the base to driver board pads. This approach is hereinafter referred to as "approach three."
A stationary shaft motor configuration (not shown) is a motor in which the rotor shaft does not rotate with and as part of the rotor. Some of the problems associated with rotating shaft motors have been addressed in stationary shaft motor designs. Such stationary shaft motor designs include:
1. Installation of a PCC to a base prior to mounting a motor. In this approach, electrical contact between the motor and the PCC occurs with physical assembly. This approach is hereinafter referred to as "approach one."
All of these stationary shaft motor applications include compliant connectors, mitigate end turn sizing problems, and reduce PCC costs. Approaches two and three provide a circuit between the motor and driver board upon mechanical contact. Approach one utilizes a stationary shaft in-hub motor. In approach one, discs are installed onto a spindle prior to motor-to- base assembly.